PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Translational research into the biology of cancer therapy side effects relies heavily on complex in vivo research models that require specific expertise for their design, development, implementation, and troubleshooting. New investigators frequently experience startup problems when their research requires the use of these models. The primary objective of the Irradiation and Animal Core (Core C) is to facilitate the development and use of pre-clinical animal models and radiobiological principles by investigators in the Center for Studies of Host Response to Cancer Therapy and other COBRE Centers on campus. The secondary objective is to develop the core into a self-sustaining facility that contributes to the overall research infrastructure of the institution. During Phase 1 of the project, the core built a strong infrastructure for radiation research, high- resolution ultrasound imaging of small animals, and animal breeding and handling procedures. Radiation and ultrasound services also were made available as a fee-for-service to all investigators from our institution and others in the region. During Phase 2, the core will build on this foundation to provide project leaders and pilot project grantees with resources for the development and maintenance of animal and radiation models (Aim 1), to provide mentoring and training for early-stage investigators in animal husbandry and radiation biology (Aim 2), and to develop the core into a self-sustaining facility that improves the research infrastructure on campus (Aim 3). The core will advise on and assist with the generation of transgenic animal models, the navigation of the Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee, the implementation of optimal animal breeding schemes and other animal husbandry issues, and the use of high-resolution ultrasound imaging. Additionally, the core maintains 5 state-of-the-art experimental X-ray and ?-ray facilities. Core personnel confirm that the necessary maintenance, calibration, and radiation dosimetry are performed to guarantee high-quality radiation services, and they provide expert advice in radiobiological matters, assist Center investigators in developing appropriate radiation models for their research, and assist them in the use of the irradiators. Core services advertising, fee schedule maintenance, and budget report preparation will continue and will be optimized if necessary. Regular surveys among core users will identify additional services that may be required, and with COBRE and institutional support, such services will be developed. The services provided by Core C will impact the Center's research by assisting Center investigators in the design and development of their research models and offer learning experiences that will enhance their professional development into independent researchers in the area of cancer therapy side effects. Moreover, the core will enrich the research infrastructure for established investigators.